Thermal processing of parts having low coefficient of thermal expansions (CTEs), e.g., less than 3×10−6 m/(m*° C.), can be challenging. Most tooling materials, such as metals, have large CTEs, e.g., greater than 10×10−6 m/(m*° C.). The CTE mismatch can results in shear forces applied to the surface of a processed part during heating or cooling, potentially causing wrinkling and other types of surface deformation. The processing becomes even more complicated when pressure is applied to the processed part by the tool during heating or cooling.